


【包托/杰托】烈焰

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU杰拉德x托雷斯*开篇预警变装皇后梗有车
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 12





	【包托/杰托】烈焰

*

长柄搅拌棒带动玻璃杯里垒起的两块老冰缓缓转动，透明的杯壁上很快氤氲上雾白的水汽，酒保娴熟地将雪克壶中的酒液倾倒入杯，缀上两枚新鲜薄荷叶，推到杰拉德面前：“你两个月没来，这边有了不少新花样。”  
  
杰拉德抿了一口酒液：“比如？”  
  
他出差两个月，昨天回来休息了一晚，想着今天放松一下就来了常来的这家酒吧，倒没想到会有什么新花样可看。  
  
酒保冲另一边被帷幕遮得严严实实的舞台扬了扬下巴，“你等下就知道了。”  
  
机械表盘上的时针分针秒针归为一处，黑色天鹅绒的幕布缓缓拉开，聚光灯投下一束明亮的灯光笼罩住台上的人，黑色抹胸短裙包裹清瘦的身体，长而直的双腿虽然纤细却蕴含着蓄势待发的力量，踩着10公分的细跟高跟鞋也稳稳当当，脸上的妆容精致浓艳，杰拉德看了好几秒才反应过来——“她”是个男孩。  
  
男孩拿着一把黑色雨伞，不紧不慢地敲了两下节奏，和身后的同样女装的伴舞们一起随着音乐变换舞步。他的动作并不算太大，甚至说得上是漫不经心，但是却奇异地吸引人的目光。曲风从缓慢的jazz变为强烈的R&B，男孩一改随意，力度开始加大，表情也变得夸张，长长的假睫毛扑闪扑闪，浓黑眼线勾勒出的褐色眼瞳清澈透明，像一个容易令人沉溺的焦糖色陷阱。  
  
音乐渐渐进入高潮，作为主舞的男孩离开舞台，在人群中与热情高涨的观众互动，杰拉德坐的并不远，但是没有想到男孩会向他而来。年轻男孩向身后热情高涨的观众们送去一个飞吻，转身跨坐在杰拉德腿上。男孩丰腴柔嫩的大腿根被大网格的渔网袜挤出一小团软肉，隔着薄薄的西装裤面料磨蹭杰拉德的大腿，包臀短裙因为他放肆的动作上移几寸，吊袜带极其私密地展现在杰拉德的眼前。男孩毫无察觉，或者说他根本不在意，长长的黑色发丝垂在两人之间，手臂线条紧实流畅，轻轻搭上杰拉德的肩膀，微微摆动腰胯，足尖有意无意勾着杰拉德的小腿，杰拉德喉结上下滚动一下。男孩身上的化妆品香气很浓，却并不显得廉价刺鼻，凑近时杰拉德闻到他嘴唇上甜而暖的巧克力气息，忍不住猜想他的口红尝起来是否也真如巧克力一般甜蜜。  
  
人群的兴致已经全部被调动起来，甚至有人开了香槟，丰富绵密的泡沫在空中划过一道稍纵即逝的弧线，像烟花一样迅速湮灭，男孩冲他眨眨眼，从他身上起来施施然跟着节奏回到舞台上面。  
  
杰拉德端着酒杯有些失神，冰块已经完全消融，空气中的水分遇冷凝结在杯壁上，沾湿他的手指，他才想起来放下杯子。  
  
  
  
*  
男孩的固定表演时间是周三和周五，杰拉德恰好赶上了周五，只能等到下个周三才能看到他，杰拉德特意让秘书清空了周三晚上的日程，酒吧刚开门就坐到了里面。  
  
  
十二点一到，男孩准时出现，他换了一顶张扬夺目的红色假发，远远看去像一团肆意燃烧的火焰，黑色皮裤包裹修长双腿，小腿颀长，蹲下时胫骨像是锋利的刀刃，随时要破开皮质束缚似的呈现出冷厉的线条。少年身体单薄，轻薄的红色衬衫空空荡荡，下摆塞进裤腰里，若有若无地勾勒出瘦削的腰线，漂亮得让人不敢直视。  
  
周三场的人不多，也就没了主动下台的必要，男孩甚至没往台下施舍哪怕一个眼神，跳完之后就不见踪影，杰拉德有些郁闷地将杯中酒液一饮而尽，决定去外面抽支烟。  
  
酒吧门口这会儿基本上满是醉鬼，杰拉德思忖半天，跟老板打了声招呼去了后门，刚刚点着火就听见旁边满是醉意的声音：“这么多钱够睡你一晚了吧？”  
  
两个满身酒气的男人堵在巷口，灯光太暗，隐隐绰绰地看不清被堵的人的样子。  
  
到这里来也躲不过吗？杰拉德皱了皱眉，掐灭了烟准备进去叫保安，又听到那人继续说：“看你刚刚舞跳得挺不错的，上床应该也挺灵活吧？会几个姿势啊？”  
  
舞跳得不错......杰拉德搭在门把手上的手又收回，走近时听见少年清亮的声音：“让开。”  
  
他还从来没听见过他说话的声音，比想象中的还要年轻和有活力一点，也许他的实际年龄比自己以为的要更小一点？杰拉德一边想一边从两个男人中间挤过去，将男孩挡在自己身后。  
  
“你他妈谁啊？”  
  
好事突然被打断，男人不爽地想要冲上去揪住杰拉德的领子，被杰拉德察觉到意图轻松地避开，对方一击不重恼羞成怒的挥拳，杰拉德轻松地抓住他的拳头，稍微一扭，关节处传来的痛苦让男人的酒劲迅速散去，“松手，松手啊，我叫你松手没听到吗？！”  
  
“他叫你让开你没听到吗？”  
  
男人一滞，看向旁边不知道什么时候站出来的男孩，猜想自己大概是看上了别人的人，忍着痛意道：“我走，我现在就走。”  
  
杰拉德这才松开手，男人重获自由，拉上同伴头也不回地离开，杰拉德用手帕擦了擦手，男孩对他说：“谢谢。”  
  
他的妆画的很好，眨眼的时候眼皮上像有星河流动，夜风打包了他身上的香气，一个劲儿地往杰拉德鼻端送，男人被巧克力蛋糕般的甜蜜气息簇拥，一时间不知该如何自处，摸了摸鼻子有些讪讪地说：“没事，应该做的。”  
  
“应该做的？”男孩靠近他，焦糖色的眼睛里满是笑意，“你应该也看得出来，我并不是需要绅士保护的女性。”  
  
“我记得你，”他继续说，“那天我坐到你腿上的时候，你硬了。”  
  
“呃......”男孩犀利的话语截断杰拉德的退路，他凑得更近了些，笑容狡黠，声音轻快地像在问今天天气怎么样：“你是不是想睡我？”  
  
  


*  
男孩半跪在床上，从贴身的皮裤口袋掏出了一枚大号的保险套，有点犹豫的：“你戴上会不会松啊？”  
  
  
他摘掉了那顶红色假发，杰拉德这才知道他原来的发色是金色，摆脱发网束缚后的头发蓬松的散开，他低着头的样子就像只懵懂无知的动物幼崽，杰拉德不理会他的幼稚挑衅，问出了一直想问的问题：“你多大啊？”  
  
男孩眼神闪烁一下，扔了保险套扑上来亲吻杰拉德的嘴唇，他的吻很生涩，一味地横冲直撞，明明贴到嘴唇的瞬间就睁大了眼睛，还要若无其事地伸舌头装作很有经验的样子，杰拉德觉得好笑又觉得可爱，轻轻含住了他的唇瓣——他的口红确实是巧克力味的没错。  
  
比起巧克力来说男孩的嘴唇更像是果冻，软嫩又富有弹性，杰拉德手指扣住男孩后脑，像是撷取天国花园里盛满酒液的花朵一般搜刮男孩口中的蜜液，勾住男孩的舌头引诱他与自己热吻，男孩双手似推非推地放在他的胸前，长长的假睫毛上还有细碎的金色闪粉，看起来像是落满了磷粉的黑色蝴蝶。  
  
红色衬衫本就松松垮垮，在两人的动作之中扯开大半，男孩大片奶油色的胸膛毫无保留地坦露出来，已经挺立在其上的绯色乳尖像是用来点缀在乳酪蛋糕上的鲜红樱桃，杰拉德忍不住低头品尝。温热的唇舌突然含住敏感乳头，意乱情迷之中被推倒的男孩忍不住小小惊呼一声，为了不露怯又闭上了嘴巴。唾液润湿皮肤，嘴唇短暂离开的瞬间产生又凉又滑的奇妙感觉，接着再度被火热地包裹，坚硬的牙齿轻轻啮咬立起来的乳珠，力度恰到好处，不仅不疼甚至还有点痒。 

男孩还没想明白怎么形容，杰拉德已经转咬为吸，好像想从他的乳头里吸出点什么似的。男孩的脸颊发烧，感觉到男人的手从衬衫下摆里探进来，舔咬这边奶尖的同时手指来回捻弄另一边的乳头，手掌聚拢他那点少的可怜的乳肉在掌心里来回揉捏，男孩浅浅吸了口气，被这酥酥麻麻的快感弄得不知所措，手指揪紧了身下的床单。  


男孩半个肩膀和纤细的腰都露在外面，裤子也不知道什么时候被脱掉，勉强地将只系了一个扣子的衬衫往下扯，跪坐在床上想要遮住私密的地方，杰拉德却没有如他的愿，凑过去含住男孩的耳垂。男孩好像被谁按住了暂停键，整个人都呆住了，只能庆幸自己粉底打得够厚，男人暂时看不见自己的脸红，然而杰拉德又打破了他的幻想：“你的耳朵好烫。”  
  
不只是耳朵，男孩奶白的脖颈和锁骨上方都均匀地沁出恰到好处地薄红，像是小孩子爱喝的草莓牛奶的颜色，他的身上也确实有同样香甜的气息。趁男孩失神的片刻，杰拉德伸手掌握了他的阴茎，和自己的放在一起摩擦，敏感度极高的柱身相碰的瞬间男孩小幅度地抖动了一下。两人面对面地跪着，杰拉德挺腰轻轻顶弄男孩完全勃起的性器，马眼不时擦过男孩小腹留下细细的透明水痕，男孩被这突如其来的刺激弄得有些腿软，手指无助地攀住杰拉德精实的臂膀，张开嘴巴小口小口地喘息。

男人宽大的手掌同时抓住两人的阴茎，以同等的频率轻轻撸动，性器掌握在别人手里本来就已足够羞耻，更何况两个人的放在一起，男孩甚至能够感觉到对方阴茎上凸起的血管，强烈的刺激下，男孩很快地哆嗦着射在了杰拉德手里，乳白的精液打湿了对方小腹处郁郁葱葱的毛发，画面看起来很是淫靡。男孩不敢再看第二眼，杰拉德还硬着，拿起那枚男孩随身带着的保险套，“我试试戴上会不会很松。”  
  
怎么可能会松！男孩没好气地瞪了他一眼，又偷偷去瞟男人胯下的庞然大物，有些害怕地苦了脸，在心里祈祷千万不要太疼。

  
确实不太疼，杰拉德的前戏做的极尽温柔，进入时虽然很费劲，但比起痛感来说更多的是酸胀感，身体里填满了一部分不属于自己的东西，陌生的感觉让男孩有些无所适从，他抬头看着男人，清澈的焦糖色眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，他知道不是因为痛，但却不知道到底是因为什么。杰拉德注意到他的模样，低下头很郑重地给了他一个吻。  
  
男孩的眼泪顷刻从眼角淌出，他慌忙地想伸手去擦，考虑到会弄花自己的眼妆又停下来，倒是杰拉德轻轻用嘴唇吻掉了那些沾染了睫毛膏和眼线胶的泪水。  
  
男孩伸手推他，分明是红着眼睛在抱怨，语气却一点都不强烈：“你不怕中毒吗？”  
  
“不怕。”杰拉德说着抿了抿唇，“甜的。”  
  
甜蜜的东西，即使有毒也没关系。

“明明是苦的。”他的眼泪他自己知道。  
  
男孩哭得更凶了，眼线和睫毛膏乱糟糟地在眼下晕成一团，脏兮兮地又奇异地有种可怜的美，杰拉德叹了口气：“省一点眼泪等会儿再流好不好？”  
  
等会儿再流的不只是眼泪。男孩跪趴在床上，细细的腰被男人箍着，白嫩的小屁股被撞击的一片红肿，精液和肠液的混合物随着抽插被带出又顺着腿根缓缓淌下，从杰拉德的视角看，男孩就像一颗被捅开之后流下甜蜜果汁的水蜜桃，清甜诱人而不自知。  
  
男孩被操得神智全无，完全沉溺在这场疯狂的性爱里，像是发了情的小母猫一样拱起纤细的腰好让男人操得更深，呻吟软而黏，像草莓味的糯米糍缠缠绵绵地粘住杰拉德的耳膜，让他忍不住操得深一点再深一点，好能够完完整整地占有他。男孩在他疯狂的攻势之下只得无助地小声啜泣，却始终没说出“不”、“停”这样的字眼，快射的时候杰拉德把他翻过来抱在怀里，两个人在拥抱中到达了高潮。  
  


*  
杰拉德醒来的时候男孩早已不见踪影，只有枕头底下压着的一张字条：  
  
“你不是问我多大吗？现在告诉你，我刚考上大学，所以现在要去上学。ps.我屁股好疼，你技术真的很差，所以以后不要和别人上床，知道了吗？”  
  
纸条的背面则用很小很小的字留了一串电话号码，杰拉德笑了一下，很是慎重地将那串数字保存下来。  
  
  
  
  
费尔南多不知道为什么今天一直很不安，总觉得有事情要发生，但是直到放学也没什么特别的事，他松了一口气，想快点回家照顾奶奶，写完作业之后再去酒吧兼职。  
  
奶奶的药又涨价了，也不知道今天跟老板说涨工资的事情他会不会介意，实在不行就再去找一份兼职，只是今晚该用什么理由出门呢？他父母早亡，从小跟着爷爷奶奶一起生活，去年爷爷去世之后，家里一下没了经济来源，奶奶也一病不起，他放弃了学习多年的舞蹈，被娇养大的，手不能提肩不能扛又正在上学，为了补贴家用只好跑到酒吧里赚快钱，到现在也没敢让奶奶知道。  
  
他正思考着，措不及防在校门口看见了杰拉德。完蛋了，这几天总说没空，他果然不愿意了，不应该在第一次打电话的时候激动地把自己所有的事情全给他讲了一遍的，这下好了，找到学校里来了。费尔南多心虚了一阵，想了想不对，自己本来就很忙，又不是故意不见他，今天也很忙，得告诉杰拉德不要那么粘人，周末再来找他。  
  
于是他背着书包自以为很高傲地走到杰拉德面前：“你来干嘛？”  
  
对方的回答不在他的预料之内：“路过这边，来看看你。”  
  
那好像也不算太粘人哦，费尔南多准备好的说辞堵在了喉咙口，杰拉德问：“要不要顺便送你回家？”  
  
费尔南多算了一下，坐他的车至少能在路程中节省四十分钟，省出来的时间能干不少事情，于是欣欣然答应了。

  
路上杰拉德有一搭没一搭地跟他聊天，不经意地提起话题：“今天是周三。”  
  
费尔南多莫名其妙：“嗯。”  
  
“你...还要去表演吗？”  
  
“去啊。”费尔南多回答的太过理所当然，等他反应过来杰拉德已经沉默了好一会儿。  
  
“不能不去吗？”  
  
这几天他们两个一直没聊过这个问题，费尔南多以为杰拉德是不介意自己做变装皇后的，没想到在这里等着他呢。  
  
“我要赚钱给奶奶买药才行。”  
  
恰逢红灯，杰拉德稳稳地停了车，从怀里掏出来空白的支票簿递给他：“我来买不行吗？”  
  
虽然知道自己男朋友挺有钱的，但是掏出空白支票让人随便填数字这种事还是在费尔南多的意料之外，这样的话恋爱谈的跟包养有什么区别，他不会只是馋自己身子图自己年轻吧？费尔南多心里清楚看杰拉德这劲头他的猜想不可能是真的，但是心里还是有点不舒服，没接他的支票，看着前面：“绿灯了。”  
  
杰拉德还在追问：“不行吗？”  
  
“不行，”费尔南多扭头看窗外，“我喜欢跳舞。”  
  
“在家里给我一个人跳不行吗？”  
  
然后你再给钱给我，我直接从被包养的金丝雀变成家养舞女了是吗？费尔南多懒得理他，赌气地没跟他再说一句话。杰拉德大概也心情不太好，两个人一路无言，下车的时候费尔南多心里还在想恋爱谈了没几天就和男朋友冷战了是不是不太好，但是又开不了那个口，只能气鼓鼓地一个人往楼上走，自然也就不知道杰拉德望着他的背影无奈地叹了口气开始打电话。  
  
  
  
*  
今天老板对他异常温柔，迟到了十分钟都没说他什么，还说今天伴舞都下班了他一个人没问题吧？能有什么问题，反正他也不拿伴舞的那份钱，费尔南多简单地画了个妆之后准备上台，总觉得今天奇怪的安静。  
  
他深吸一口气站上舞台，帷幕拉开，空空荡荡的舞池里只站了杰拉德一个人，费尔南多有点懵：“怎么回事？”  
  
杰拉德看着他：“我把整个场子都包下来了，你跳吧。”  
  
本来就是自己在闹脾气，杰拉德不但没生气还真的顺着他来，费尔南多心里那点气瞬间烟消云散，翻了个白眼：“还跳个屁啊，直接把我接到你们家行了。”  
  
他冲着杰拉德伸开手臂：“过来抱我。”  
  
落入杰拉德怀抱里的那一刻，费尔南多像是终于找到了自己的归属，奶奶生病之后他主动承担起了家庭，不是不害怕的，但是害怕没有用，他只能站起来继续往前走，没有谁能让他依靠，一个人走这条路真的很辛苦。直到杰拉德给他解围的那个夜晚，他恍然升起了一丝能不能在这个人的身旁稍微休息一会儿的念头，但人都是贪心的，所以他偷偷留下了自己的联系方式，杰拉德也没有辜负他的希望真的联系了他。说真的，他以为今天他的初恋就要结束了，没想到杰拉德会以这种方式来化解两人之间的危机，不由得鼻子一酸，连忙圈住杰拉德的脖子将脸埋过去不让他看到，只在他耳旁轻声说了句「谢谢」。


End file.
